Ancient History
Ancient History is the tenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 108th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on July 20, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "Powerless." Synopsis While Aspheera pursues revenge on the "Treacherous Deceiver" who betrayed her, the ninja make a startling discovery. Plot The Pyro Vipers continued to wreak havoc on Ninjago City which pleased Aspheera, but she seeks revenge on the "Treacherous Deceiver." After Fire Fang found the Treacherous Deceiver's scent using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Aspheera went off to find him. The Ninja, still at the Ninjago Museum of History, head off to stop Aspheera, but before they exit, Zane believes they should gather more information on Aspheera and the "Treacherous Deceiver". The Ninja decides to split up with Cole, Jay, and Kai finding Skales, believing he has information on the Pyro Vipers while Lloyd, Zane, and Nya try to stop Aspheera and repossess the scroll. Cole, Jay, and Kai headed down the sewer and spotted three paths that had words they couldn't understand. As they discussed which path they should take, three Hypnobrai members approach the group, taking them captive. Meanwhile, Lloyd, Zane, and Nya head off to stop Aspheera by taking a shortcut using Zane's GPS system. After arriving close to Aspheera, Zane headed off somewhere and promised to return while Nya planned to distract Aspheera long enough so Lloyd could steal the scroll back. Nya is the first to get into the scene as she gets the attention of Aspheera and her army. With Nya distracting Aspheera, Lloyd hops onto the Aspheera's Fire Fang and kicks her staff out of her hand. Lloyd and Aspheera snatched the staff at the same time, but Aspheera uses Spinjitzu to defeat Lloyd. As soon as Lloyd is on the ground, he is spotted by Char and begins to chase Lloyd. Nya, still fighting Aspheera, is overwhelmed by the incoming Pyro Vipers and is forced to flee. Eventually, Lloyd and Nya meet up, but are surrounded by Pyro Vipers; however, Zane in his ShuriCopter, shoots ice at the Pyro Vipers and shields the Ninja from any harm by creating an ice barrier. This gives enough time for Lloyd and Nya to escape using the ShuriCopter. Back underground, Cole, Jay, and Kai meet up with Skales, who was at first unhappy to see them but agrees to help the trio upon hearing about Aspheera. He introduces them to Acidicus, who is a book nerd, and tells them about the history of Aspheera and the "Treacherous Deceiver". In the end, Jay thinks the Treacherous Deceiver is Garmadon and both Kai and Cole agree, so they head back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to tell Wu. Inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Cole, Jay, and Kai tell Wu that Aspheera has been freed from her tomb and is out for Garmadon, but Wu tells the Ninja she is after him, not his brother. Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Char - Brian Drummond *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Underground Ninjago City ***3 underground tunnels ****Underground Library **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd *Gayle Gossip, Vinny, and the Police Commissioner make very brief cameos in the beginning of the episode during the Pyro Viper chaos. *This is the first appearance of Skales since "Secrets Discovered" and Acidicus since "The Corridor of Elders." **The Ninja now see Skales as a friend. *It is revealed that "deceiver" who betrayed Aspheera is Wu. **However, before the Ninja realised that Wu was the deceiver, the Ninja thought it was Garmadon at first. This marks the second time the Ninja mistook Garmadon for someone else, the first time was in Season 1 where the Ninja thought the Dark Lord was Garmadon, but later revealed to be the Overlord in the next season. *Despite appearing in many episodes before, this episode marks the first time Acidicus' name is mentioned. *Before the doors of the Underground Base opens, the TV briefly shows the advertisement of Smith Daryll running away from his car lot. Errors *Skales introduces Kai, Jay, and Cole to Acidicus, despite them already meeting him multiple times. **However, they probably did not know his name. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.07.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.06.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.06.38 PM.png Desert of doom.png Library.png Mesmo.png Aspheera vs Nya.jpg Fire powers and the Pyro Slayer.png Ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif S11 Trailer.jpg MoS108 Nya in Battle.jpg Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show